


Poet's Heart

by FloralGhostPaintedAlien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotions, Gen, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2018-10-02 19:33:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10225511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralGhostPaintedAlien/pseuds/FloralGhostPaintedAlien
Summary: Just my poetry. I write poetry often, so I thought I'd share.





	1. Light

They're light  
Not the moon   
Not the sun  
Just bright   
And every time I see them  
The whole world lights up  
Their brightness blinds me  
But I still pry my eye lids open to see  
And every time I look   
The light is never shining at me.


	2. Crowds

I don't like my voice  
I don't like my face  
I don't like the thoughts in my brain  
And that's why I stay behind the crowds  
Try to blend in  
Try to look the same  
Make sure no one knows my name  
But now I can't escape the crowds in my mind  
I can't sleep, because these crowds are ghosts in my eyes haunting me   
And I can't be everything you want me to be  
When these voices and crowds just won't leave me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, darlings <3


	3. Darkness

Your eyes pulled me in, they wrapped me in warmth and drowned all my fears.  
But then darkness pulled and pulled until I fell from your light.  
And now I'm in a cold, dark, raging sea of thoughts.  
I never learned how to swim, and now the murky arms are wrapped around me pulling, and I can't breathe.  
I scream for help, but only the stars and trees hear me.  
Now, I'm stuck in a vacant wasteland of dead hope, wishing you could have thrown down a rope.  
So, finally my cries die out and my eyes close.   
And trapped in all this darkness has me thinking that death won't be much different.


	4. Stars

And every time I look up at you, you'll always take my breath away  
And even after all these years I wonder how something so beautiful could be there for me to see  
Little dancing lights on a dreary dark canvas.  
And even when the clouds are painted across you like a smudge of a mask, I know you're still there  
From crop fields to the sea, you've kept you're silent promise to me  
Through all this time I've wished on you and pleaded with my eyes to become one of you   
And when my life is old and filled with goodbyes  
I shall hope as I close my eyes and a puff of breath shall fall from my lips  
That I could say goodbye to the sparkling glitter of the sky


	5. Sun Bound

I'm high on your smile  
I'm drunk on your laugh  
I'd spend hours mapping out your face  
Even if you only gave me a glance  
And god have you seen the constellations in your eyes  
They make me feel like Alice because I think I've gone mad  
And you're so damn bright  
Please just give me some light  
Wish I had wings to fly you out of here  
Cause honey you're sun bound


	6. Stay

They said don't put you up on a pedestal   
But I did it anyway.  
I live in the way you move,  
And break in the ways you bend.  
I sink in the ways you float,  
I drown in the way you swim.  
I fall in the way you fly,  
I'm found in the ways you hide.  
I crash in the ways you ease,  
Could you please not leave?  
You thrive in the ways I die,  
You laugh in the ways I cry.  
You fight in the ways I'm hit,  
You stand in the ways I sit.  
You run in the ways I walk,  
You're thick in the ways I'm narrow.  
You are covered in the ways I'm bare,  
You can't leave, you wouldn't dare.  
I've kicked the support out from under, it's all layed there.  
It's out in the open, you don't have to stay.  
You could leave if you'd rather my soul decay.  
Why are you walking away?  
I could have sworn you would have chose to stay.


	7. Bright

You're an angel you glow enough   
To light a thousand skys.  
The stars grow much more dull in your wake,   
And the sun shines a little darker when you stay.  
You're our light we need you to stay,  
Don't leave us in the dark.  
Don't let anyone tell you you're not beautiful,  
They're just jealous.  
Because you're our light,  
You're oh, so bright.


	8. Dream Catcher

Even though we're both scared of the dark,  
Could you possibly be my light?  
You make me feel as if I've taken flight.  
You both have seen angels and demons.  
You believe in staying, but I believe in fleeing.  
Don't know why I write these words,  
Everyone always ends up leaving.  
Stuck in trying to be the perfect being,  
But they can't see it's all about thinking.  
You're like a dream catcher,  
Because you're holding in all your hope.  
You might feel like you're falling,  
But you could fly any day.  
Please, just don't stray,  
So I'll stay.


	9. Rainbow

Could you hold my hand?  
And please never let it go.  
We can show them all,  
While I show you off.  
You're eyes are a little sad,  
And you don't have your natural hair.  
You're colorful like a rainbow,  
But poetic like the rain.  
You're beautiful like flowers,  
But fly like clouds.  
So could I please show you off,  
While I show them all?


	10. Unworthy

I'm scared of this, of us,  
Because what if right now is perfect,  
But tomorrow is agony.  
You make me feel like I found my own aesthetic,  
But all these feelings make me feel like an idiot.  
You're words are so pure,  
But what if you don't really mean them?  
What if they're all a lie?  
You tell me to Stay Alive, to not die.  
You're the only person who tells me to try.  
God, you're fucking beautiful, but you just can't see.  
I don't understand how you could stand to look at someone like me.  
You like to talk, to work out your problems with speech,  
But I'm stuck writing this dumb poetry.  
Make me beautiful, make me royalty,  
Please, take me to the promised land.  
I'm sure I'd be okay,  
If you just take my hand.  
You said you're trying to help me see my own beauty,  
But all I see is that I'm unworthy.


	11. Hate Me Too

It's okay,  
You can hate me too.  
Why shouldn't you?  
There's no good reason why not,  
It doesn't require a lot of thought.  
So, why not hate me too?  
I'm doesn't take an Einstein,  
To see why I call hate mine,  
So, why don't you go ahead and hate me too?  
I already have a crowd of more than three,  
That agree I am very loathed indeed,  
So, why not join this crowd, and make it one more who hates me?


	12. Lying

I'm always telling myself not to trust, because people lie,  
But I'm one of those people,  
And this thought constantly scares me.  
I'm running from my own demons.  
I'm running further into the dark.  
Because sometimes even if it seemed better to hide by lying,  
It still hurt by lying.


	13. My Soul

I'd teach you how to love, I would.  
And I'd teach you how to fly, if I could.  
But it takes practice to get your wings off the ground.  
It took me years, but I don't know if it's real.  
And that's why I can't teach you anything yet, can't find my soul within me yet.  
It ran out on me years before today, and I don't think it did ever wanna stay.  
Have you seen it wandering in these dark streets, wallowing in self pity.  
So, if you ever find my soul, I'll give you something to escape from this cage of fate.  
That'll be my reward,  
Words of encouragement, to tell you to stick around,  
Instead of falling down.  
Could you find my soul for me?


	14. Life, what have you done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My newest creation?

I'm so over life  
Life, and its' rays of disappointment   
Its' malicious torment   
Its' never ending unhappiness  
Its' unsteady balance   
Its' unyielding pain  
Its' years of no change   
I'm so tired of life  
Life, gathering up your dreams only to crush them in an iron fist  
Giving you hope only to snatch it away  
Waking you up to have another God awful day, basking in the disarray   
I'm so sick of life  
Shoving others happiness in my face  
Showing me I can be replaced   
Telling me I don't stand a chance   
Never letting me rest  
I'm so over life   
And its' noble steed   
Always giving me a reason to bleed,  
Always giving me something to want, something to need  
Always telling me to be quiet and sit down  
When all I want to do is yell out  
When all I want to do is find a way out  
I'm so over life,  
And its' dire situations  
I'll stay over here  
Where I'll rot in my mind  
And wait out this no good life.


	15. All About

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to my best friend

Crashing waves  
And rushing sand  
Cloudy days  
And sweaty hands  
Empty hearts  
And bright eyes  
Dangerous games  
And butterfly knives   
An iron fist  
And a forehead kiss  
This is what it's all about


	16. Words

I love words  
And I want to speak my mind   
But at the same time words are what kill me  
Push me down until I can't breathe   
Make me so sad I can't see  
They block me out   
But bring me in  
Words, they defeat me  
But defend me  
Destroy me  
But complete me  
How could simple things in our human existence   
Bring such strong insecurity   
Simple vowels from the human mouth  
Bring thunderstorms of doubt  
I love words  
But they hate me


	17. Writing Poetry

And now I'm writing poetry about old crushes  
And trying to feel the touches   
That my heart used to be all about   
But I'm experiencing a sort of drought  
Kinda feeling that I finally mixed in with the crowd  
Don't know if I wanna find a way out  
Stuck in the push and pull  
In my own personal duel  
Feeling kinda dull  
Like all my organs fell out  
And I'm no longer full  
Stuck saying what I mean  
Instead of meaning what I say  
And writing lame poetry in restaurant booths


	18. Endless Sleep

I'm sorry.  
I don't know exactly what I did wrong,  
Or what I did to deserve this,  
But I'm sorry.  
And I try to fix everyone else,  
And help everyone,  
And make them feel good about themselves,  
But I hate myself.  
I hate the fact I can't be happy,  
Or make others happy.  
I hate that I feel so empty,  
And completely useless.  
I hate that people only love me,  
When they thought they lost me.  
I hate that I'll never be anything,  
But this stupid shell of who I used to be.  
I'm trying.  
I'm trying so hard,  
Just to hold on,  
I really am trying.  
I'm so tired,  
And I just want to sleep.  
Maybe that's what I need,  
To rest in peace.  
In an endless sleep.


	19. Stick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this and read it to my therapist, she seemed to like it.

I stand at the ocean's end,  
Or beginning, I'm not sure,  
I stand at the ocean's continuance,  
And stare at a floating stick,  
A floating stick,  
being battered by the incoming tide,  
I watch as this stick gets beaten by the onslaught of the waves,  
Yet it keeps floating back,  
Taking it's harsh defeat in stride,  
I watch as this stick moves away and then near,  
And I watch as this stick is crushed in a moments time,  
When a teenage foot comes rushing by,  
I watch as the broken pieces of this stick become absent from my line of sight,  
I stare until the aching similarity of the ocean and sky mix,  
And I pretend I can still see the whole stick,  
Somehow pieced back together by the abyss of the sea,  
And I pretend that stick wasn't me.


	20. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I kinda like this one.

There's seeds in my throat,  
In the form of words,  
And the flowers are growing,  
And they choked me.   
There's fear in my stomach,   
In the form of ravens,  
And the stir of their black wings disrupt me.  
There's static in my head,  
In the form of you.  
You, you, you.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, loves! You're all beautiful and precious <3


End file.
